Jaswant
How Jaswant joined the Tourney Jaswant first appears as a spy of Mahendra, servant of Gadevi, posing as a Guide for Rajendra. The latter transfer him to the Parsian Troops as their Guide. He tries to prevent the falling of the Fortress of Gujarat, but his loyalty is revealed and he is captured by Gieve after a brief Sword Fight. He is spared execution by Arslan and sent to join His allies. During his interrogation, he reveals to Arslan and his Staff he was an orphan and considers Mahendra as his Father. He is saved from execution for his failure by Mahendra, who convinced Gadevi to spare him. He participates in the battle of the Field of Chandigarh, where he saves Gadevi of a certain death at the hand of Daryun. However, he receives no gratitude for this and is instead reprimanded by Gadevi. After the duels before the Gods, which results in Rajendra gaining the title of Crown Prince, he saves Arslan from being kill by a Soldier of Gadevi, after the latter refuses the result and tries to kill his younger half-brother, stating that such a act will be a sign of defiance against the Shinduran Gods. After the fighting, he later rushs to the dying Mahendra, who was mortally wounded by Gadevi after the latter advised him to surrender, and is very sadden by his status. Mahendra asks him to not cry and to forgive him before succumb to his wound. After Jaswant is released to join Arslan, Jaswant heads out gather intteligence information on Lusitania. Suddenly, he spots a lioness being harassed by Lusitanians. After killing them, the lioness writes her name as Nala. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jaswant kneels with his dagger pointed back. After the announcer calls his name Jaswant does two dagger slashes, then a lunge as the camera zooms saying "I am Jaswant, your highness. The prince has selected me for the honor of serving as your guide." Special Moves Leopard Rush (Neutral) Jaswant rushes forward and slashes his knife two times then does a slash that releases an air slash. Tiger Saw (Side) Jaswant does three quick slashes in front of him, then does a jumping slash, then does a U-turning slash. Lynx Cut (Up) Jaswant does a slash to the left, then jumps into the air with a slash, then comes down dropping his right heel. Cat Dance (Down) Jaswant does three waving slashes on the ground, then jumps into the air swinging his sword up, then does a heel drop, then rolls and slams his sword onto the ground. Leopard Blitz (Hyper Smash) Jaswant dashes at an enemy, then disappears, then reappears warping around while slashing the target five times. Scarring Leopard (Final Smash) Jaswant jumps into the air, then criss-cross slashes his blade six times, then slashes the enemies away with a slash to the left. Victory Animations #Jaswant kneels then raises his dagger and says "So long as I'm of use, I ask nothing more." #Jaswant does four jumping kicks and says "A fine way to welcome a man?" #Jaswant thrusts his dagger, then does a jumping spin punch, then does two slashes and says "If a royal guest were to come to harm upon the day of the Duel Before the Gods, it would bring shame to our kingdom!" On-Screen Appearance Jaswant jumps off his horse taking out his dagger and saying "All I know for certain is there is no longer a place for me in this kingdom." Trivia *Jaswant's rival is Simba's childhood girlfriend, Nala. *Jaswant shares his English voice actor with Death Sword. *Jaswant shares his Japanese voice actor with Dr. Neo Cortex, Rufus, Kooper, MemoryBot, Howie, Gajeel Redfox and Cinder. *Jaswant shares his French voice actor with Natsu Dragneel, Kamen Rider Decade, Kenshi, Takayuki Furuichi, Lloyd Irving and Ghazan. *Jaswant shares his German voice actor with Huntail. *Jaswant shares his Arabic voice actor with Aquarius Camus. *Jaswant shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Shizuo Heiwajima. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters